Love That's Real: SPD
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Takes place in the episode History when Kira, Conner, and Ethan are sent to the future, with someone else. They help the SPD rangers and one is a little shocked at everything why is he acting that way?


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers

FYI this is not a one year reunion… it's a ten year reunion… but the story line is like history!

* * *

"Conner McKnight! My ex-partner in crime-fighting"

"What's up Ethan, haven't seen you in like… wow… 4 months" Conner said laughing

"Well computer software doesn't think up itself." Ethan said

"I guess"

"So… where's Kira?"

"Right here!" Kira said walking in with Katie

"Hey Kira, Hey Katie" Ethan said

"Hey" Katie and Kira said back

"Why do you have Katie?" Ethan asked

"Well Dr. O called us and asked us to watch her. You see Trini was suppose to take her on a whole day of shopping when… Trini got sick so she couldn't do it. So Dr. O asked if we could bring her here, so Trini can sleep. So we picked her up on the way" Kira explained

"And I thought I could talk long" Ethan said

Kira hit his shoulder

"Let's go" Conner said

They all got ready to head down the stairs when they were teleported to the future. Where so guy wanted them to turn evil and help him, which they refused and ran with Lizzie away till they were attack. While they were fighting Katie was holding her own very well for a little 10 year old. Soon the new rangers came and helped and took them back to the SPD control center.

"Let me see if I got this straight somehow we got transported years into the future" Ethan said

"And this is your command center, where you train fighters to become power rangers" Kira said

"And Earth is under attack by aliens and giant robots?" Conner said

"Yup, that's about it" Syd said

"Hey, I'm not complaining but our command center was a cave" Ethan said

Conner spotted Doggie and got in to defense mode.

"Hey guys its ok, that's our Commander, Anubis Cruger and our lovely technical expert Dr. Kat Manx"

"Welcome"

"And to think we had Dr. Oliver and Hayley" Conner said and Kira hit him in the shoulder.

Sky flinched

"Kim helped us too" Ethan said

"Broodwing's after them" Sky said

"The archives show the Dino Thunder team has faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history." Kat said

"Ah, memories." Conner Commented

"What about the other three rangers?" Jack asked

"Trent's probably in New York working on his new comic book" Ethan said

"Dr. O and Kim are at the reunion with their son" Kira commented "Wait! Why didn't they want Dr. O? I mean he was the greatest ranger of all time"

"Was… and still is" Commander said

"Seriously?" Conner asked

"Yeah"

Jack asked them how they got there and they explained what happened and Commander said that Broodwing must've sent them there. The rangers lined up, to listen to what commander was talking about.

"Kira" Katie said

All the rangers stood shocked they really didn't notice the little girl before.

Kira squatted to her level.

"Yes, sweetie"

"I want to go home… I miss my mommy, daddy, sister and brother" She said

All the rangers just watched, while Sky looked carefully.

"What's her name?" he asked

"Katie. Katie Oliver, daughter of" Kira got cut off

"Kimberly and Tommy Oliver" Sky finished

"Yes"

"How'd you know that?" Conner asked

"Never mind about that"

Soon the battle started and the dino rangers got left behind. Soon the Dino thunder rangers were able to go out and they left Katie with Kat. After the battle Kira and Conner and Ethan rushed ahead to get back to Katie. While the SPD rangers walked behind.

"I glad they're safe" Jack said

"Yeah" they all agreed

"Sky? Why are you so quite?" Syd asked

"She's so young" he said

"Who?" Z asked

"Katie"

"What's she got to do with anything?"

"Never mind"

When they reached the command center then it came time to send them back to the past.

"I still think you guys need us here to help deal with grumm"

"Yeah and what about Broodwing"

"Its obvious we should stay, we work great together"

"Nice try but I don't date older guys" Syd said

"I wasn't suggesting" Conner said "My wife's the only one for me"

"Better be" Kira said holding on to his arm

"We appreciate your offer, but it's not possible"

"Besides Kira if you don't get back many young girls will be disappointed, so many love listening to you. I mean I listened to you growing up, you are my favorite singer of all time" Kira smiled

"And everyone knows about the Conner McKnight soccer camps, they become nation wide soon, so you definitely need to get back"

"Nation wide? Wow"

"And Ethan you have to go back because, you create some of the software we use… and if you don't, we may not be able to function properly"

"You mean I'm a genius?"

"I could've told you that" Conner said

"I have one question, what happens to Kim, Dr. O and Trent, and Dr. O and Kim's daughters and son?" Kira asked

"Well… Tommy had some sort of an accident" Commander said

"He went to save dozens of people but lost his life in the process" Sky said almost in tears

"Dr. O dies?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, leaving his wife and daughters and son" Commander continues

"How did Kim take it?" Conner asked

"Not well, but you guys were there to help her and help support her"

"It's good to know we're good for something" Ethan said

"What about Lizzie?"

"She and the rest of her siblings help out the forces of good" Commander said

"Sir, I vote we travel with them to the past to make sure they get there ok" Sky said

First the commander was a little hesitant then agreed. And erased the dino rangers memories

The SPD rangers followed the dino rangers quietly.

"Hey Dr. O" Ethan said

"Hey guys" Tommy said

"We brought you someone" Conner said

"Thanks" He said picking Katie up "How's my little princess"

"Great Daddy"

"Where's Lizzie?" Ethan asked

"She's at her friends house, said it would be too boring" Tommy explained "Not that I disagree"

"She didn't want to come and say hi to us?" Conner asked

"She's knows you guys will all stay in town for a while"

"Good point" Ethan said

"Where's Kim?" Kira asked

"She's outside at the park with Schuyler"

The SPD rangers all looked shocked except for Sky, he quickly got outside and headed towards the park. He heard laughing and followed it, until he saw a women and a little boy. Then he hid behind the tree.

"Mommy! Catch me!" the little boy said and jumped off the jungle gym

"Got you baby"

"Where's Katie?"

"She should be here with Kira soon"

"Yay!" He said

"Yay?" she asked picking him up and spinning him

Sky watched with a huge smile on his face.

"So you did have fun when you were little" Syd said

"Yeah…"

"That's your mom?" Z asked

"Yup, Kimberly Ann Oliver" he said watching his mother and his younger self playing around.

"She's beautiful" Syd said

All the Rangers agreed

"So Katie is your sister?" Bridge asked

"Yup, my older sister"

"SKY!" they heard Kim yell

They all looked to see Kim on the ground and younger Sky was tickling her

"I give" they heard her say

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Jack asked

"I can't" Sky said

Syd gasped "Oh my god! That's Kimberly Hart"

"Yeah… that's her maiden name" Sky said

"She's was/is like my favorite gymnast"

"She is?" they all asked

"Yeah... I so need to get an autograph" Syd said walking up to Kim

"Hello" Syd said

"Hi" Kim said back

"You're Kimberly Hart, right?"

"Was… Oliver now" Kim said picking Sky up

"You are my favorite gymnast"

"I am?"

"Yes, I would love to have your autograph"

"I'd be happy to give it to you" Kim said smiling

"And who is this?" Syd asked pretending not to know

"Schuyler or as the family calls him Sky"

"Nice to meet you" Syd said

"You're pretty. I like you" young Sky said, while older Sky blushed

"You're sweet"

Syd pulled out a piece of paper and pen and had Kim sign it.

"Thank you so much"

"You welcome"

Syd came back and the group stared

"What?"

"You couldn't have done that back a home?" Sky asked

"No"

They all shook they're heads at her

"Sky!" they heard another voice yell. It was Katie who took her younger brother to go play.

Tommy walked up behind Kimberly.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hey"

"Shouldn't you be at the reunion?"

"No, shouldn't you?"

"Probably, but my wonderful wife is out here and my strong boy… and now my beautiful daughter"

"That's sweet"

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Give me another" And he complied

"What do you think? future rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yeah."

"I want to be the red one!" Younger Sky yelled

The SPD rangers turned to Sky, who just shrugged.

Tommy and Kimberly walked to the younger Kids

"Red? You don't want to be blue?" Kim asked

"Why would I want to be blue?"

"Because it's the only color you daddy hasn't been"

"But Daddy has lead almost all the time! I want to be a leader just like daddy" Sky said

"Some things never change" Syd commented

Sky nudged her

"Well I'm going to be the leader as a pink ranger!" Katie said

They looked at Sky.

"She did, she lead the power ranger crystal team, where she meets her future boyfriend, who I know she's going to marry. And she's now the red ranger of the A-squad"

"She is?" they all asked shocked

"Yeah, I can't be prouder"

"That's why you're so worried about them" Z asked

"Yeah"

"Let's head home" Jack said

"Ok" they all said Sky took one more glance at the family before heading off to the future.

"So let me get this straight, your friends with my favorite gymnast AND singer?" Syd said before

Everyone laughed

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

A/N: That's it! Anyway I love SKY!! and i tried to get as close to the seris as possible... I had a dream about this so i wrote it... and i wrote the first one in school so then all i had to do is write the forever red one... so i thought it was good, but i am a little bias... anyway please review! also i was think of making one more of SPD with the episode wormhole in mind... Sky wouldnt be born yet but it would still be cool... but i'll only do that if enough people like this and say i should! Love you all! REVIEW!!!


End file.
